No Broken Hearts
"No Broken Hearts" is a song recorded by American singer Bebe Rexha. It features the vocals from Trinidadian-born rapper Nicki Minaj. It was released on March 16, 2016 originally as the lead single from her EP, A.Y.F. and premiered on Elvis Duran Show on NYC’s Z100. The song is penned by Bebe Rexha, Nicki Minaj, Koko LaRoo and Jacob Kasher Hindlin and produced by The Invisible Men and Salt Wives. Background and composition Bebe and Nicki first collaborated on the track "Hey Mama" for David Guetta's sixth studio album Listen, which became an international hit. The girls performed the song live for the first time together during the iHeartRadio Summer Pool Party at Caesars Palace in Las Vegas on May 30, 2015. In an interview for Elvis Duran Show'm, Bebe said that she wrote "No Broken Hearts" in a day when she felt ignored and abandoned by people. She went to the studio, put beats on the computer and free-styled the entire song in the recording booth. She kept most of what she recorded that day in the final version; even if it wasn't perfect, there was feeling in it. She thought the song was special and social and decided to send the track to Nicki Minaj, who immediately jumped on it. In another interview for Zach Sang Show, Bebe said she wanted to recreate with Minaj the same success they had when collaborating for "Hey Mama." Critical reception Kevin Apaza of Direct Lyrics wrote: "Bebe Rexha’s new single has a female empowerment feel where she tells all about her bad luck in finding true love. However, she’s all about leaving that sentiment of sadness behind at least for one night as she parties with her friends in the club where "there will be no broken hearts", she says, as where she will turn her “heartbreak” sentiment into rounds of shots and pure frenzy. “No Broken Hearts” is quite unique because it is a song where the verses are way catchier than the chorus. The melody in the verses (especially the pre-chorus) is so infectious, and GOLD, while Bebe keeps it very a cappella-y in the chorus - although that calmness is quickly forgotten when that nod-along chill urban beats drops post-chorus (reminds me to "Dark Horse" a bit). Welcome back, Bebe! THIS IS A BONA-FIDE SMASH!." Craig Jenkins of Noisey Music by Vice wrote: ""No Broken Hearts" coasts on party platitudes and idyllic tropical grooves provided by Iggy Azalea collaborators the Invisible Men before bursting into a ginormous, irresistibly good spirited chorus about overcoming heartbreak. If that wasn't enough, Nicki Minaj pops up near the end for a blast of vibrant, whip-smart trash talk. ("They don't want beef, we proved it / Niggas better keep it on wax, no Q-tip.") "No Broken Hearts" is ace flex-on-your-ex music, and it's best we get used to hearing it everywhere now because Bebe's radio takeover is imminent." Carver Low of HotNewHiphop said: "The song features cleverly used string melody to accompany the verses, and the chorus is 100% pop anthem. You better get used to hearing this one, because it’s going to be your girl’s go to turn up jam in not too long. Nicki Minaj contributes a fast-paced verse, and we’re always happy to hear her spitting some dope bars." Chriss Riotta of Mic said: "Nicki Minaj and Bebe Rexha's New Song "No Broken Hearts" is the breakup anthem you needed. The song is an electric-pop mesh with a heavy beat, sure to make waves at your next house party. Minaj comes through with yet another tight rap, while the lyrics focus on drinking, partying and liberating oneself from sadness." David Watt of All Noise wrote: "The single has a female empowerment theme and it seems as if no one could have helped Bebe better than Nicki on this single.The single sounds good to the ears. The melody in verses is really powerful. It even sounds catchier than the chorus. The chorus is quite calm but then Bebe throws in chilling urban beats as soon as the chorus is over." Peter Walsh of XXL Mag calls “No Broken Hearts,” a track designed for the clubs and good times. "After Bebe clamors for everyone to leave their troubles behind once they enter the party, The Pinkprint rapperncloses out the song with a slick-talking, punchy verse. Rapping about vacationing in Hawaii, Monica Lewinsky’s affair with former President Bill Clinton and being hip-hop’s MILF after all the sonning she has done in her career, Minaj proves once again why she is one of the most sought-after feature artists in the game." Music video The official music video directed by Dave Meyers was released on April 7, 2016 on Bebe's account on YouTube. It stars Bebe Rexha and Nicki Minaj, with cameos from rapper G-Eazy and top model and musician Don Benjamin. Since its release, the video has received over 100 million views. Live performances Bebe Rexha has performed the song live at Jimmy Kimmel Live on May 6, 2016, at The Late Late Show with James Corden on June 16, 2016 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k7Lc_pthHGU%7C1 and at the MTV Music Evolution Concert in Manila, Philippines on June 24, 2016. Credits and personnel *Lead vocals – Bebe Rexha *Featured vocals – Nicki Minaj *Written by – Bebe Rexha, Nicki Minaj, Koko LaRoo, Jacob Kasher Hindlin *Producer – The Invisible Men, Salt Wives *Backing vocals – Lunchmoney Lewis, Jason Pebworth, Koko LaRoo *Guitar – Alex Oriet, David Phelan, George Astasio *Keyboards, Programmed By – Alex Oriet, David Phelan, The Invisible Men *Mixed by – Serban Ghenea *Mixed by Mixing Engineer – John Hanes Lyrics Category:Singles Category:Collaborations Category:Songs